memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Cassidy
Katherine Evelyn Anita "Katie" Cassidy (born November 25, 1986) is an American actress. She portrayed Laurel Lance/Black Canary in a lead role in the first four seasons of Arrow, and also special guest starred in its fifth season. She also special guest starred in season one of The Flash and in season one of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. She also voiced her character in a major role in season two of Vixen. She currently portrays the Earth Two equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in a special guest starring role in season two of The Flash, and in the fifth season of Arrow. She was promoted back to series regular for the show's sixth season, this time as Black Siren. Cassidy signed a deal that would make her a series regular across all of the Berlanti shows (like Wentworth Miller and John Barrowman). As of 2016, she has the freedom to move across season five of Arrow, season three of The Flash and season two of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Cassidy also appears in Star Trek: Intrepid and Star Trek: Valiant. She portrayed Laurel Lance (alternate reality) in the Star Trek: Valiant season 1 episode The Looking Glass, Part 1 and she will reprise her role in part two, The Looking Glass, Part 2. She currently portrays the Earth Two equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in Star Trek: Intrepid in a special guest starring role in season 9, season 10 and season 11. She currently portrays the Earth 50 equivalent Laurel Lance/Black Siren in the tv series ''Birds of Prey''. Credits ''Arrow'' Actress Season 1 *"Pilot" Laurel Lance *"Honor Thy Father" Laurel Lance *"Lone Gunmen" Laurel Lance *"An Innocent Man" Laurel Lance *"Damaged" Laurel Lance *"Legacies" Laurel Lance *"Muse of Fire" Laurel Lance *"Vendetta" Laurel Lance *"Year's End" Laurel Lance *"Burned" Laurel Lance *"Trust but Verify" Laurel Lance *"Vertigo" Laurel Lance *"Betrayal" Laurel Lance *"The Odyssey" Laurel Lance *"Dodger" Laurel Lance *"Dead to Rights" Laurel Lance *"The Huntress Returns Laurel Lance *"Salvation" Laurel Lance *"Unfinished Business" Laurel Lance *"Home Invasion" Laurel Lance *"The Undertaking" Laurel Lance *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" Laurel Lance *"Sacrifice" Laurel Lance Season 2 *"City of Heroes" Laurel Lance *"Identity" Laurel Lance *"Broken Dolls" Laurel Lance *"Crucible" Laurel Lance *"League of Assassins" Laurel Lance *"Keep Your Enemies Closer" (credited only) *"State v. Queen" Laurel Lance *"The Scientist" (credited only) *"Three Ghosts" Laurel Lance *'Blast Radius" Laurel Lance *"Blind Spot" Laurel Lance *"Tremors" Laurel Lance *"Heir to the Demon" Laurel Lance *"Time of Death" Laurel Lance *'The Promise" (credited only) *"Suicide Squad" Laurel Lance *"Birds of Prey" Laurel Lance *"Deathstroke" Laurel Lance *"The Man Under the Hood" Laurel Lance *"Seeing Red" Laurel Lance *"City of Blood" Laurel Lance *"Streets of Fire" Laurel Lance *"Unthinkable" Laurel Lance Season 3 *"The Calm" Laurel Lance *"Sara" Laurel Lance *"Corto Maltese" Laurel Lance *"The Magician" Laurel Lance *"The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak" Laurel Lance *"Guilty" Laurel Lance *"The Brave and the Bold" Laurel Lance *"The Climb" Laurel Lance *"Left Behind" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Midnight City" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Uprising" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"Canaries" Laurel Lance/The Canary *"The Return" Laurel Lance *"Nanda Parbat" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Offer" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Suicidal Tendencies" Laurel Lance *"Public Enemy" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Broken Arrow" Laurel Lance *"The Fallen" Laurel Lance *"Al Sah-him" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"This Is Your Sword" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"My Name Is Oliver Queen" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 4 *"Green Arrow" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Candidate" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Restoration" Laurel Lance *"Beyond Redemption" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Haunted" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Lost Souls" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Brotherhood" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Legends of Yesterday" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Dark Waters" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Blood Debts" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"A.W.O.L." Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Unchained" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Sins of the Father" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Code of Silence" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Taken" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Broken Hearts" Laurel Lance *"Beacon of Hope" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Eleven-Fifty-Nine" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Canary Cry" Laurel Lance *"Genesis" Black Canary (archive footage) *"Monument Point" (credited only) *"Lost in the Flood" (credited only) *"Schism" (credited only) Season 5 *"Legacy" Laurel Lance (special appearance by) *"Invasion!" Laurel Lance (special guest star) *"What We Leave Behind" Laurel Lance (special appearance by) *"Who Are You?" Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance/Black Siren (special guest star) *"Missing" Laurel Lance and Laurel Lance/Black Siren (special guest star) *"Lian Yu" Black Siren (special guest star) ''The Flash'' Actress Season 1 *"Who is Harrison Wells"? Laurel Lance/Black Canary (special guest star) Season 2 *"Invincible" Black Siren (special guest star) ''Superhero Fight Club'' shorts Actress *"Superhero Fight Club" Black Canary ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Actress Season 1 *Pilot, Part 1 Laurel Lance (special appearance by) Season 2 *"Aruba" Laurel Lance (special appearance by) ''Vixen'' Voice Actress Season 2 *"Episode 4" Black Canary (special guest star) *"Episode 5" Black Canary (special guest star) *Episode 6 Laurel Lance/Black Canary (special guest star) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Actress Season 7 *"Father Kidnapped" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Dark Waters" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 9 *"Typhuss attacked" Laurel Lance *"John and Team Arrow" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Public Enemies" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Requiem" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Secret Revealed" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Michael finds out his brother's secret" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Vigilante Identity Revealed" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 10 *"Civil War: Lex Luthor" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Memories of an alternate Life" Laurel Lance *"Dark Deeds" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Malcolm Merlyn's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Hunted" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 11 *"Black Siren's Dark Deeds" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Laurel Lance/Black Siren Star Trek: Intrepid'' movies *"Horror in Space" Laurel Lance ''Star Trek: Valiant Actress Season 1 *"The Looking Glass, Part 1" Laurel Lance (alternate reality) *"The Looking Glass, Part 2" (in production) Laurel Lance (alternate reality) Star Trek: The New Generation Actress Season 10 *"Black Siren's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Siren Birds of Prey Actress Season 1 *"New Gotham Under Siege" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"Batgirl's Disappearance" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 *"Alternate Consequences" Laurel Lance/Black Canary Season 7 *"The Visitors" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Tabitha's Revenge" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren Season 8 *"Missing" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Alternate Lives, Talia al Ghul is my Wife" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Talia Captures Typhuss" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Uneasy Alliances" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"We Could Still Be Allies" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Dinah Drake In Trouble?" Laurel Lance/Black Canary *"The Attack of Black Siren" Laurel Lance/Black Canary, Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren and Earth 2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"City in Chaos" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Alex" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Slaves" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren *"Tabitha Returns" Laurel Lance/Black Canary and Earth 50 Laurel Lance/Black Siren Trivia *Katie Cassidy is the daughter of David Cassidy and the niece of Patrick Cassidy. Her father portrayed Sam Scudder/Mirror Master on the 1990 Flash TV series. Her uncle portrayed Leslie Luckabee on ''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman and Henry Small on Smallville. *Katie Cassidy and Tyler Hoechlin used to date while in high school. They even went to the prom together. Category:Humans Category:Actresses Category:Actors